Harry Potter y el Giratiempo del Giratiempo
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: Amor RHr, Harry descubre un pasadizo en Hogwarts, y leerá una carta de sus padres a él, muy importante... descubrirá muchas cosas de sus padres... léanlo! Qué pasara con Ron y Hermione?
1. El capítulo sin nombre

**Capitulo I**

**-¡Harry! , ¡Harry! **

**-¿Mmmm? Hermione ¿Qué pasa? **

**Eran las tres de la mañana en la Sala Común. Harry se había quedado dormido sobre una pila de libros de adivinación (Bastante comprensible) mientras trataba de escribir su ensayo sobre " La importancia del I-Ching en la vida diaria". Hermione había entrado como un vendaval: **

**-¡Harry! Adivina lo que inventé… **

**-¿Un medio para estudiar a doble velocidad?- pregunto este, molesto-¡Hermione, son las 3 de la mañana! **

**-¡No importa!- dijo ella- vamos, intenta adivinar. **

**Harry se incorporó. Si Hermione entraba de madrugada en la Sala Común, gritando y corriendo, algo no andaba bien. Generalmente, ella trataba de que los demás cumplieran con las normas del Colegio; ¡Incluso era prefecta! **

**-Es un giratiempo- dijo ella, alargándole un diminuto reloj de arena, que brillaba con todos los colores. **

**Harry cogió el giratiempo, lo examinó y dijo: **

-Salvo el color, yo lo veo como cualquier otro…¿Por qué dices que lo inventaste?

**-¡Harry, pero que dices! Este puede no solo viajar hacia el pasado; ¡También hacia el futuro! Y al lugar que tu desees. **

**En ese momento, entro Ron, medio dormido a la Sala Común: **

**-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? No me dejan dormir… **

**Hermione le contó todo en un instante. Al terminar, Ron tenia la boca abierta y se le había quitado el sueño: **

**-…Y es el resultado de meses de trabajo duro.- Terminó ella, orgullosa. **

**-¡Podríamos salir a probarlo!- dijo entusiasmado. **

**-Pero no debe vernos nadie…-empezó Hermione. **

**-Vamos Hermione ¿De qué sirve un Giratiempo si no puedes usarlo? **

**-Podemos llevar la capa invisible- Sugirió Harry. **

**-Vale- dijo ella confusa. ¡Iban a probar su invento! **

**Harry subió al dormitorio de los chicos. Todos dormían profundamente. **

**-No hay peligro de que nos descubran- anunció **

**-¿A donde quieren ir?- pregunto Hermione **

**-¿Qué tal 10 años adelante?- sugirió Ron **

**-Por mí de acuerdo- dijo Harry- tendremos 25 años. **

**-Ok. ¡Aquí vamos! **

**Harry volvió a sentir la sensación de volar; solo que esta vez iba hacia delante. Aterrizaron en una superficie dura: **

**-¡Estamos en Hogsmeade!- Gritó Hermione, jubilosa **

**-Pero…¿10 años mas tarde? **

**-Ya veremos. Pero el pueblo se ve igual que siempre. **

**-Pero ¡es primavera! **

**Tenia razón. Cuando "salieron" del castillo, la lluvia de invierno azotaba en las ventanas. **

**Recorrieron el pueblo. Notaron varios cambios; por ejemplo, Zonko ya no existía. En su lugar había un gran letrero que indicaba "Sortilegios Weasley". **

**También Neville estaba allí. Tomado de la mano con Lavender Brown, le hablaba sobre lo pronto que sacaría su licencia para enseñar Herbología en Hogwarts. Pero lo más sorprendente ocurrió al llegar a la capilla del pueblo: **

**-¡Chicos! ¡Miren allá!- dijo Harry, poniendo unos ojos como platos. **

**Eran Ron y Hermione, 10 años en el futuro, ambos vestidos de blanco en la mitad de lo que era a las claras una ceremonia de matrimonio. Los Ron y Hermione del presente se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse el uno al otro. **

**-Esteee… por que no nos vamos de esta época- dijo Ron **

**-Sí. Creo que hemos visto demasiado para nuestro gusto.- dijo Hermione **

**-¡Tengo una idea! **

**-¿Cuál?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione; deseosos de cambiar el tema. **

**-Podríamos ir a ver a mis padres- Dijo Harry-Puede que incluso pueda advertirles sobre Voldemort y … **

**-Harry, no sabes lo que pides. Según las leyes de la brujería nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido…¡Bah! Pero podemos intentarlo.-dijo Hermione. **

**-¡Claro! Ya lo hicieron en tercero- dijo Ron recordando la memorable vez en que Harry y Hermione ayudaron a escapar a Sirius sobre un Hipogrifo. **

**Retrocedieron 25 años en el tiempo (Tomando en cuenta en la época en que estaban) Hogsmeade estaba igual que siempre, con una pequeña diferencia; Esta vez habían llegado en Otoño y el pueblo estaba decorado con los ornamentos propios de Halloween. **

**Comenzaron a mirar al interior de las casas; por si la familia de Harry se encontraba en alguna. Al final encontraron una casa en que estaban solos una joven mujer, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, y un bebé de un año, mas o menos. **

**-¿Mamá? **

**-¿Quién eres? Te pareces a James… **

**-¡Soy yo!¡Harry! **

**-¿Harry? **

**Harry explicaba toda la situación a su madre cuando entró James en la cabaña. Demostró sorpresa, pero su mujer lo calmó diciéndole: **

**-James, Él es Harry. Viene del futuro. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. **

**Harry les contó que Lupin no era el espía de Voldemort; rogó que no usaran a Peter Pettigrew como guardián secreto, que este los traicionaría. Lily y James lo escuchaban, cabizbajos. Al terminar Harry, se oyó el ruido de una puerta que se abre y una Risa aguda y fría en el comedor… **

**-Demasiado tarde hijo- dijo James. **

**-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! **

**Despertó. Se hallaba en la Sala Común. Estaba bañado en un sudor frío. Apoyo la cabeza en el libro "Adivinación: pasado, presente y futuro" e intento olvidar su ¿pesadilla? Cuando de repente… **

**-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! **

**-¿Mmmm? Hermione ¿Qué pasa? **

**-¡Harry! Adivina lo que inventé... **

**¿Fin?**


	2. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Capitulo II******

**-¡Harry! , ¡Harry! **

**-¿Mmmm? Hermione ¿Qué pasa? **

**Eran las tres de la mañana en la Sala Común. Harry se había quedado dormido sobre una pila de libros de adivinación (Bastante comprensible) mientras trataba de escribir su ensayo sobre " La importancia del I-Ching en la vida diaria". Hermione había entrado como un vendaval: **

**-¡Harry! Adivina lo que inventé… **

**-¿Un medio para estudiar a doble velocidad?- pregunto este, esperanzado de que si contestaba lo mismo que en el sueño, ocurriera de verdad.- ¡Hermione, son las 3 de la mañana! **

**-¡No importa!- dijo ella- vamos, intenta adivinar. **

**Harry se incorporó. Se quedó pensativo, como en su sueño, esperando a que Hermione hablara:**

**-Es un giratiempo- dijo ella, alargándole un diminuto reloj de arena, que brillaba con todos los colores, idéntico al del sueño. **

**Harry cogió el giratiempo, lo examinó y repitió lo que había dicho en su sueño, aún mas esperanzado que antes: **

**-Salvo el color, yo lo veo como cualquier otro…¿Por qué dices que lo inventaste?**

**-¡Harry, pero que dices! Este puede no solo viajar hacia el pasado; ¡También hacia el futuro! Y al lugar que tu desees. **

**En ese momento, entro Ron, medio dormido a la Sala Común: **

**-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? No me dejan dormir… **

**Hermione le contó todo en un instante, mientras Harry pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo. Al terminar, Ron tenia la boca abierta y se le había quitado el sueño: **

**-…Y es el resultado de meses de trabajo duro.- Terminó ella, orgullosa. **

**-¡Podríamos salir a probarlo!- dijo entusiasmado, Ron **

**-Pero no debe vernos nadie…-empezó Hermione. **

**-Vamos Hermione ¿De qué sirve un Giratiempo si no puedes usarlo? **

**-Podemos llevar la capa invisible- Sugirió Harry. **

**-Vale- dijo ella confusa. ¡Iban a probar su invento! **

**-Pero mañana, no hoy- dijo Harry, pensando que así tendría tiempo para pensar. En un instante decidió que, puesto que al día siguiente era sábado, terminaría el trabajo de adivinación esa noche y mañana tendría tiempo, aunque se levantase tarde, para viajar en el giratiempo con Ron y Hermione.**

**Estaban con la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello de los tres y Harry llevaba la capa invisible.**

**-¿A donde quieren ir?- pregunto Hermione **

**-¿Qué tal 10 años adelante?- sugirió Ron **

**-Por mí de acuerdo- dijo Harry, como en su sueño- tendremos 25 años. **

**-Ok. ¡Aquí vamos! **

**Harry volvió a sentir la sensación de volar; solo que esta vez iba hacia delante. Aterrizaron en una superficie dura: **

**-¡Estamos en Hogsmeade!- Gritó Hermione, jubilosa **

**-Pero…¿10 años mas tarde? **

**-Ya veremos. Pero el pueblo se ve igual que siempre. **

**-Pero ¡es primavera! **

**Tenia razón. Cuando "salieron" del castillo, la lluvia de invierno azotaba en las ventanas. **

**Recorrieron el pueblo. Notaron varios cambios; por ejemplo, Zonko ya no existía. En su lugar había un gran letrero que indicaba "Sortilegios Weasley". **

**También Neville estaba allí. Tomado de la mano con Lavender Brown le hablaba sobre lo pronto que sacaría su licencia para enseñar Herbología en Hogwarts. Pero lo más sorprendente ocurrió al llegar a la capilla del pueblo: **

**-¡Chicos! ¡Miren allá!- dijo Harry, poniendo unos ojos como platos. **

**Eran Ron y Hermione, 10 años en el futuro, ambos vestidos de blanco en la mitad de lo que era a las claras una ceremonia de matrimonio. Los Ron y Hermione del presente se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse el uno al otro. **

**-Esteee… por que no nos vamos de esta época- dijo Ron **

**-Sí. Creo que hemos visto demasiado para nuestro gusto.- dijo Hermione **

**-¡Tengo una idea! **

**-¿Cuál?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione; deseosos de cambiar el tema. **

**-Podríamos ir a ver a mis padres- Dijo Harry- Puede que incluso pueda advertirles sobre Voldemort y … **

**-Harry, no sabes lo que pides. Según las leyes de la brujería nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido…¡Bah! Pero podemos intentarlo.- dijo Hermione. **

**-¡Claro! Ya lo hicieron en tercero- dijo Ron recordando la memorable vez en que Harry y Hermione ayudaron a escapar a Sirius sobre un Hipogrifo. **

**Harry pensó que en vez de retroceder 25 años, donde no podría salvar a sus padres, retrocederían 25 años y medio. Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. En lugar de eso argumentó que un bebé de medio año menos se reconocería peor a sí mismo que uno de 1 año.**

**Retrocedieron 25 años y medio en el tiempo (Tomando en cuenta en la época en que estaban) Hogsmeade estaba igual que siempre. Era primavera. Comenzaron a mirar al interior de las casas; por si la familia de Harry se encontraba en alguna. Al final encontraron una casa en que estaban solos una joven mujer, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, y un bebé de medio año, mas o menos. **

**-¿Mamá? **

**-¿Quién eres? Te pareces a James… **

**-¡Soy yo! ¡Harry! **

**-¿Harry? **

**Harry explicaba toda la situación a su madre cuando entró James en la cabaña. Demostró sorpresa, pero su mujer lo calmó diciéndole: **

**-James, Él es Harry. Viene del futuro. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. **

**Harry les contó que Lupin no era el espía de Voldemort; rogó que no usaran a Peter Pettigrew como guardián secreto, que este los traicionaría. Lily y James lo escuchaban con atención. Al terminar Harry, echaron unos polvos en la chimenea y James murmuró algo.**

**-Hola James, hola Lily.**

**-Hola Sirius- respondieron los padres de Harry.**

**Le explicaron que su hijo había venido del futuro y todo lo que les había dicho, y que le utilizarían a él como guardián secreto.**

**-De acuerdo- concluyó Sirius.**

**Papá, mamá: debéis huir con mi yo bebé a otro lugar más escondido que aquí, por si acaso.**

**-Vale, ya nos vamos, hijo. Cuídate, Harry.- dijo su padre y le abrazó. También le abrazó su madre.**

**-Adiós papá, adiós mamá- dijo Harry. **

**-Adiós  señor y señora Potter- se despidieron Ron y Hermione. Y volvieron al presente.**

**Voldemort  no mata a los padres de Harry y suceden cosas horribles en el presente... Bueno, no todas son horribles**


	3. La cruel realidad ¿o el cruel sueño?

**Capitulo III**

**No todos son horribles. Al vivir los padres de Harry, éste no fué su caída y por lo tanto Voldemort seguía vivo, matando a gente, torturando a muggles, etc,... Él ya no tiene la cicatriz. **

**Pero Hermione estaba en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, puesto que Voldemort mató a sus padres y a ella la había torturado haciéndole levitar y enseñando las bragas, lo que la había puesto tan histérica y nerviosa que se volvió loca y están tratando de que vuelva al estado normal. **

**Bertha Jorkins no ha muerto, ni tampoco Cedric, el hijo de los Diggori; aunque sí Colagusano. **

**Los Weasley son aún más pobres, visten como elfos domésticos y están pidiendo en el Callejón Diagon.**

**Harry va a Hogwarts, aunque no sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Su mejor amigo era Neville, cuyos padres no habían sido torturados. Él vivía con ellos y sus abuelos se habían muerto.**

**Entre tanto Harry pensaba que prefería la otra vida, con Ron y Hermione. La otra vida se le presentaba ante sus ojos como si la hubiera vivido hacía siglos.**

**Él no quería aquella vida, aunque le gustaba estar con sus padres. En una hora de su nueva vida se había enterado de todo esto porque sus padres se lo habían dicho. No había tenido el suficiente tiempo para estar más arrepentido cuando...**

**-Harry, Harry, despierta, ¿me oyes?, ¡Tenemos que probar el nuevo giratiempo de Hermione.**

**Harry había terminado el trabajo la noche anterior y se había quedado dormido otra vez mientras pensaba si conseguirían...**

**-¡Harry! Es la hora de comer. Comamos  y vayamos a probar MI giratiempo.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Un momento.- les iba a contar los dos sueños para tratar de explicarles que no debían cambiar nada, pero no sabía si añadir lo de que se casaban. Sumido en su lucha interna les contó lo demás y al final decidió contarles lo otro. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron muchísimo y Hermione dijo:**

**-Que cosas sueñas, harry.**

**-Sí, - dijo Ron- además, sólo ha sido un sueño... - pero pensaba para sí que ojalá sucediera de verdad, aunque, todavía, no había tenido el valor suficiente Para decirle a Hermione lo mucho que le gustaba, más desde que la vió en el baile de Navidad, el año pasado, tan guapa, tan encantadora, tan espléndida, pero con Krum. Se puso muy celoso. En realidad fueron sus celos los que hicieron que se diera cuenta de lo mucho  que le gustaba.**

**-¡Ron, Ron!- le sacó de su ensimismamiento Harry- ¿te has enterado de algo?**

**-No- admitió Ron.**

**-No vamos a modificar el pasado.- le informó Harry**

**-¿Por qué no?- desafió Ron.**

**-¿No has oído lo que he soñado? Además, Dumbledore dijo que podrían suceder cosas terribles si se cambiaba el pasado y mira tú lo que soñado...**

**-Bueno, vale- rectifico Ron- pero ¿podríamos viajar sin cambiar nada? Yo no he viajado nunca en un giratiempo y me gustaría...**

**-Vale- aceptaron Harry y Hermione**

**-Pero sin cambiar nada, NADA- recalcó Hermione.**

**-De acuerdo- dijo Ron. **


	4. Un giro inesperado

**Capitulo IV******

**Bajaron los tres al Gran Comedor.**

**-¡Mira!, ¡Hay muchas comidas nuevas!- dijo Ron.**

**Hermione bufó algo así como Esclavitud mientras miraba los platos nuevos, que bien llegaban a la docena. Pero de pronto la cara se le iluminó.**

**-¿Qué será esto?- preguntó Ron con emoción contenida- ¿Y esto otro?**

**-Esto es cocido -le respondió Hermione mirando un caldo con pasta y garbanzos, y con trozos de chorizo, jamón, tocino, carne... - y esto otro paella. Son platos típicos de España. Mi favorito es el cocido- añadió sirviéndose una buena cantidad.- El verano pasado fuí a España y los probé. **

**Diez minutos después, Ron, al ver que Hermione iba por el 4º plato de cocido, le dijo:**

**-En cuanto viste el cocido se pasó lo de la Esclavitud- dijo Ron, representando admirablemente el tono de Hermione.**

**-Oh, cállate Weasley- dijo ésta sonrojándose.**

**-¿Por qué me has llamado Weasley y no Ron?- preguntó Ron, serio.**

**-Eh... pues... no sé- respondió  poniéndose más roja que el pelo de Ron. Se levantó de la mesa y se fué corriendo.**

**-¿Qué le pasa?- intervino Harry por primera vez.**

**-No sé. Supongo que se habrá ido a la biblioteca.**

**Cuando media hora más tarde llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda (Escobas Voladoras) y entraron en la Sala Común no había nadie. Supusieron que la gente debió de aprovechar el sábado de buen tiempo para ir a pasear. Se fueron a la biblioteca, para ver si estaba allí, pero tampoco y salieron 1 minuto después, para irritación de la Señora Pince.**

**-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Ron- Debe de estar soltándole un rollo a los elfos sobre la peddo.**

**Y se dirigieron a las cocinas. Ni estaba, ni había estado allí, según les informó Dobby, quien antes de que fueran, les llenó las manos de pasteles para el camino y, cuando se iban, les agradeció que hubieran ido a visitarle mientras los demás elfos les hacían profundas reverencias, incluida Winky, quien parecía haberse recuperado.**

**Volvieron a la Sala Común, engullendo los pasteles, y esperando que estuviera allí o ella o alguna chica, para pedirle que subiera a los dormitorios de las chicas de 5º, para ver si estaba, pero seguía sin haber nadie. Decidieron ir ellos a su habitación, aunque les estaba prohibido.**

**- Además, ella entró un par de veces en la nuestra- le recordó Ron-.**

**Subieron por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas y, en el primer rellano, empezaron a buscar. 1º, 3º**

**-¡5º curso!- exclamaron los dos al unísono mientras abrían la puerta. Era una habitación soleada y las ventanas daban al lago. El sol iluminaba bien el contenido de la habitación: había cinco camas con dosel y cinco baúles a los pies de las camas de sus propietarios. En una de las ventanas había una jarra con agua y al lado cinco vasos. Entraron en la habitación y vieron todas las cortinas retiradas. En una de las camas se hallaba Hermione, con un camisón rosa pálido de seda puesto, recostada sobre la pared y con una pluma en la mano. Estaba dormida. Un cuaderno, abierto por la mitad, estaba junto a la mano que sostenía la pluma.**

**-¡Oh, no!- gruñó Ron- ¡Se ha quedado dormida mientras hacía los deberes!**

**Harry había cogido el libro, pero no era un libro. Era un diario. Era su diario.**


	5. Un diario y un plan

**Capitulo V**

(Ariel: baja primero al final de la página)

**Era su diario. Se lo iba a decir a Ron, pero cuando vió su cara se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta: Tenía una expresión que no le había visto nunca. Miraba a Hermione como si fuera la criatura más hermosa, lo más bello que hubiera visto nunca. Estaba embelesado por completo.**

**Harry, en medio de su sorpresa, tuvo clara una cosa: a Ron le gustaba Hermione. Si, a su amigo Ron, el que siempre se peleaba con  Hermione, pero luego la defendía. Lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabía si sería verdad o no. Ahora lo sabía. Era verdad.**

**Decidió contarle lo del diario.**

**-Ron- dijo- no son deberes, es su diario.**

**Aquellas palabras fueron para Ron como si le estuvieran ofreciendo todo el oro de Gringgots: su cara se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre Harry tratando de quitarle el diario, sin duda, para leerlo. Pero Harry lo impidió y lo puso detrás de su espalda. Acto seguido despertó a Hermione.**

**-Hermione, despierta- llamó- despierta, te quedaste dormida escribiendo tu diario.**

**En ese momento Hermione dió un respingo y al segundo siguiente se encontraba delante de su baúl, con el diario en la mano, y guardándolo bajo llave. Cuando hubo terminado de guardarlo se sentó a los pies de la cama.**

**-Lo habéis leído, ¿no?- dijo mirándolos severamente y con los labios tensos. Pero para sorpresa de Ron y Harry  estalló en lágrimas y sollozó: -ya... ya que lo habéis leído so... sólo quiero deciros que yo no...**

**-Tranquilízate, Hermione- le dijo Harry- no hemos leído tu diario.**

**Hermione dejó de sollozar y los miró incrédula. **

**-De verdad- afirmó Ron. **

**Hermione volvió a ponerse a llorar. Harry se sentó a su lado y le dijo:**

**-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rara. A nosotros puedes contárnoslo todo. Nosotros te lo contamos todo a tí.**

**-Ya, pero esto no puedo. No se lo puedo contar a nadie, sólo a mi diario.**

**-Venga, Hermione, bajemos a cenar, ya iremos otro día en el giratiempo.**

**Bajaron  a cenar. Eran de los primeros en llegar, así que no había casi nadie. La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, ninguno de los tres hablaba. **

**Cuando se iban se encontraron con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy miró a Hermione y le sonrió. Ésta se puso a llorar y se fué corriendo. Malfoy miró implorante a Harry y Ron, quienes le devolvieron una mirada de incredulidad. Harry y Ron volvieron en silencio a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione no estaba allí, por lo que supusieron que se había ido a dormir, así que ellos también se fueron a su habitación.**

**Allí Ron rompió el silencio.**

**-Hermione está muy, pero que muy rara; y también Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto. Y creo que la respuesta está en el diario de Hermione.- en su pecoso rostro se dibujó una mueca de ansiedad.**

**-Vale- aceptó Harry.**

**Se quedaron largo rato discutiendo qué harían para leer el diario y al final pensaron que lo mejor era coger la capa invisible e ir a la hora de comer, con lo que se aseguraban de que no habría nadie en el dormitorio de las chicas. Después Ron, con una horquilla (un truco muy útil en algunas ocasiones- afirmaba), abriría el baúl, ya que estaban seguros de que Hermione lo habría cerrado con un hechizo que ni el eficaz alohomora podría abrir. Cogerían el diario y Harry le haría el encantamiento que habían dado con el profesor Flitwick la semana pasada: el encantamiento repetidor.**

**-El encantamiento repetidor- les había dicho el profesor Flitwick- es un encantamiento complicado. Sus efectos se pasan a las 24 horas. Para hacer dicho encantamiento se han de fijar los ojos en el objeto a duplicar e imaginárselo dos veces. Con la vista aún fija en el objeto se han de decir estas palabras (repitan conmigo): repitus (y el nombre en latín del objeto a repetir). Por ejemplo: para duplicar un libro se ha de decir: repitus librus- ante el asombro de toda la clase el libro de encantamientos se duplicó-. Para deshacer el encantamiento sin esperar las 24 horas, el contrahechizo es: finite incantatem.**

**Al final de la clase todos habían conseguido duplicar sus libros a excepción de Neville, que lo había hecho desaparecer.**

**La mañana del domingo pasó muy rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry y Ron estaban  bajo la capa invisible, en el dormitorio de las chicas, frente al baúl de Hermione. Ron introdujo la horquilla en la cerradura de éste y tras tensos segundos hurgando en  la cerradura ésta hizo click y el baúl se abrió. Tenía cinco túnicas de Hogwarts bien dobladas y amontonadas al lado izquierdo. Al lado derecho se encontraban un montón de pergaminos, un puñado de plumas, y dos tinteros, pero ni rastro del diario. Al no encontrar nada miraron en el resto de la habitación: debajo de la almohada, debajo del colchón, en la mesita de noche, e incluso, otra vez en el baúl, buscaron algún compartimento secreto (como el baúl de Moody), con una cerradura oculta, pero nada. Ron se puso a mirar entre las túnicas y... ¡Bingo!: una pequeña cerradura de plata aparecía en mitad del baúl, entre las túnicas. Ron volvió a utilizar la horquilla y en menos que se dice ¡ah! se encontraron ante el mismo baúl, pero ahora vacío. Bueno, no estaba vacío del todo.**

****________________________________________****

_Malévola: gracias por tu r/r..._

_Ariel: los 4 primeros capítulos son un poco liosos, pero aquí te escribo un resumen: Harry sueña que Hermione inventa un giratiempo que va al futuro, y sueña que van 10 años adelante y que Ron y Hermione se casan. En su sueño van al pasado y Harry intenta advertir a sus padres de Voldemort pero llega este y los mata. Harry despierta y baja Hermione diciendo que ha inventado un giratiempo para ir al futuro (esto  no lo sueña) y baja Ron y deciden probarlo a l día siguiente. Harry se vuelve a dormir y sueña (SUEÑA) que avisa a sus padres y Voldemort no los mataba... entonces todo era horrible... Harry despierta y decide ir en el giratiempo de Hermione pero sin cambiar nada, para que no ocurra lo que en su sueño, donde Voldemort no había caído... Después de contarle sus sueño a Ron y Hermione, se van a comer y Ron hace un burla sobre Hermione y esta le llama por su apellido, se pone nerviosa y se va. Harry y Ron la buscan, y como no la encuentran por ningún sitio, van a su habitación, donde ven que se ha dormido mientras escribía en su diario... y este es el quinto capi!!!_

_Glamb_Potter: me alegra que te guste, ... ya tienes el 5º..._

_Vegalone86: continuado...._


	6. El Diario de Hermione :1ª parte:

              Capitulo VI

No estaba vacío del todo. Había un libro pequeño, verde, con una caligrafía muy clara que decía: 

Diario de Hermione. 

Lo cogieron. Disponían de 30 minutos para hacer el encantamiento repetidor el diario y escabullirse sin que los vieran. Harry no tuvo dificultad alguna, ya que veía doble sin gafas, y, además, en clase de encantamientos le había funcionado; puesto que se las quitó. Se pasó 5 largos minutos concentrándose. Cuando habían ya pasado los ocho dijo las palabras:

- Repetius diarius- y ante sus ojos vio 4 diarios: el encantamiento había funcionado. Se puso las gafas y vio los dos diarios, idénticos en todo, por supuesto.

Ron y Harry se quedaron contemplando los dos diarios durante diez minutos, hasta que Ron dio un respingo y dijo:

- ¡Harry!, ¡Tenemos 15 minutos!

Metieron el verdadero diario en el compartimento secreto. Ron accionó la cerradura de plata: allí estaba otra vez la primera visión del baúl. Bajaron la tapa y (quedaban 7 minutos) les asaltó una inoportuna duda: ¿cómo volver a aplicar el hechizo si no sabían cuál era? Harry halló la solución: al cerrarlo otra vez debía de seguir estando el hechizo, puesto que ellos no lo habían deshecho (- otra de las ventajas de los trucos muggles- dijo ron). Les quedaban tres escasos minutos. Se pusieron la capa invisible de harry y metían el doble del diario cuando de sopetón se abrió la puerta y apareció Hermione. Debía de ir pensando en algo, pues estaba tan distraída que se olvidó cerrar la puerta.

-¿Dónde estarán?- murmuraba- tampoco estaban en su cuarto...

Harry  y Ron caminaban silenciosamente hasta la puerta. Mientras, Hermione seguía diciendo:

- Bah, seguramente habrán intentado descubrir algún pasadizo que no hayan encontrado Fred y George. Si es así pueden estar seguros de que los han encontrado todos, y más con el mapa del merodeador... - Ron y Harry se quedaron a escuchar lo que decía- aunque puede que... últimamente e oído decir a Dumbledore que pudiese que hubiera un pasadizo secreto a... - se quedó unos segundos callada como si dijera las palabras en su cabeza y continuó -, y además solo puede pasar el heredero de Godric...   - otros se segundos de silencio- pero sólo lo he oído... ¿se lo tendría que decir a Harry y Ron? No, lo más seguro es que intentaran buscarlo y...- volvió el silencio. Ya no habló más se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Se escabulleron fácilmente por la puerta abierta y se fueron hasta su habitación.

- Por poco- dijo Ron saliendo de la capa.

- Sí, ha faltado poco- estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

- Deberíamos bajar a comer, podrían sospechar- dijo Ron. Harry asintió.

Bajaron a comer, no sin antes asegurar el diario en el baúl de Harry. Sólo quedaban los postres, pero les dio igual. Comieron como nunca: entre los dos se comieron dos platos de helados de todos los gustos, uno y medio de tarta de melaza, dos más de pastel de manzana, uno de relámpagos de chocolate, y cuatro entre rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche... aquella comilona sólo tenia comparación con la que se dieron en su primer día de Hogwarts, en primero, hacía cinco años.

Ya habían saciado su hambre, ahora debían saciar la curiosidad, pero cuando llegaron a la sala común, Hermione les esperaba.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- les preguntó.

- Comiendo- dijo tranquilamente Ron.

- A base de postres, supongo, por que cuando yo salí...

- No nos des el rollo- le espetó Ron.

-¿Dónde estabais antes?- volvió a preguntar- En la biblioteca ni rastro, tampoco en las cocinas...

- Dando un paseo por el lago- inventó Harry.

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso, vale. ¿Vamos a visitar a Hagrid?- dijo Hermione, pero sin esperar respuesta dijo- venga coged los abrigos.

No tuvieron elección. Harry y Ron se miraron con expresión de fastidio y sin decir palabra cogieron los abrigos.

Cuando llagaron a la cabaña de Hagrid éste les recibió con su habitual alegría.

- ¿Tarta de comadreja?- ofreció a los chicos- Es mi especialidad.

- No, gracias, Hagrid, acabamos de comer.- respondió Harry, quien tenía motivos más que suficientes para no aceptar. Fang le lamía las orejas como siempre, llenándole de babas.

La tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid transcurrió con alegría, aunque los chicos quisieran volver para leer el diario de Hermione.

A las seis los cuatro estaban en las puertas del castillo, entrando, para entrar a cenar.

Después de cenar, a las siete y cuarto, estaban en la Sala Común, tan impacientes como antes. Estaban en una mesa, apartados. Hermione había los deberes mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico. 

- Nos vamos a acostar, Hermione- dijo Harry dándole a Ron una patada por debajo de la mesa, quien entendió el mensaje y fingió dar un sonoro bostezo.

- Vaya, parecéis cansados- les dijo Hermione por encima de "El libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 5º, Miranda Goshawk"

- Lo estamos- aseguró Ron.

- Bueno, hasta mañana, Hermione.- se despidió Harry. 

- Sí, eso, adiós- terminó Ron.

Subieron la escalera, entraron en la habitación, cogieron el diario y lo pusieron en la cama de Harry, quien corrió el dosel de su cama Para que si llagaban, Dean, Neville o Seamus, no los encontraran en esa situación. Abrieron el diario por la primera pagina.

- Es la fecha de hace dos semanas- informó Ron. Decidieron que lo leerían desde el principio.

   1 de  Noviembre  del 2001.

Querido diario:

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. El Diario de Hermione :2ª parte:

Capitulo VII 

1-Noviembre-2001-jueves

Querido diario:

Hoy empiezo un cuaderno nuevo, pero es el mismo diario. Hoy me ha dicho Harry que la profesora Trenlawney le ha predecido la muerte mediante el tarot. Dijo:

_-Ooh, queridos míos, siento tener que decir esto, pero..., sí, está mas claro que el agua, aquí en esta clase hay alguien nacido en julio que tiene muy próxima la muerte. Oh, queridos míos, qué desgracia..._

Por suerte Harry se lo toma a guasa. Yo dejé adivinación en tercero, era un asco. No sé que me pasó esa semana, pero le di un bofetón a Malfoy y me fui de adivinación. Ron  me dijo que qué me pasaba, que estaba muy rara, que primero le daba un bofetón a Malfoy y después me iba de adivinación. Me sentí halagada. Ron... Ron. A los dos, a Harry y a Ron los empecé a querer como amigos, pero por Ron siento algo más. No estoy segura de si me gusta o es porque sé que le gusto, pero no es lo mismo desde el baile de 4º. Cuando me encuentro con su vista... no puedo expresarlo con palabras. En cuarto... él estaba celoso... estoy segura. ¡Que tarde es! Me voy a acostar. Se me olvida... ¡ah, sí! Este verano fui con Víctor a Bulgaria, me lo pasé bien. Me dijo que me escribiría, pero ¡aún no me ha escrito!

Un beso:    Hermione.

Al terminar de leer esto, Ron parecía estar en una nube. Prosiguieron leyendo, ya que esto no aclaraba ni la sonrisa de Malfoy ni lo que Hermione había murmurado.

7-Noviembre-2001-martes

Querido diario:

Esta semana he estado muy ocupada. Aparte de los deberes y los repasos para los T.I.M.O.S. que hago ya sabes que estoy tratando de inventar un giratiempo que vaya también al futuro. Si lo consigo, creo que de mayor podría ser científica e inventar cosas Para el bien de la Comunidad Mágica. Tengo sueño, me voy a acostar. ¡Ah! Recibí carta de Víctor. Me cuenta que está bien, pero que me echa de menos. Yo también le echo de menos.

Al llegar a este punto, Ron, quien se había bajado de su nube para seguir leyendo, estaba enfadadísimo con Víctor Krum.

Un beso:   Hermione.

Ron había vuelto a subirse a su nube. Parecía creer que el beso de Hermione iba destinado al lector, osea a él. Siguieron leyendo.

9-Noviembre-2001-jueves

Querido diario:

¡Ya casi tengo terminado el giratiempo! Pero tengo unas noticias...

He recibido una lechuza anónima (al final del diario) donde _alguien_ se me declara. No es la letra de Harry, ni los garabatos de Ron, de eso estoy segura. No sé quien es.

Un beso desesperado:   Hermione.

Harry y Ron se fueron al final del diario, donde estaba la carta. Decía:

Amada Hermione: 

Quiero que sepas que siempre te odié, aunque mi corazón me decía que no debía hacerlo. Siempre te insulté. No sé porque. El año pasado, en el baile de 4º, cuando ibas con Krum, me enamoré de ti. Por una vez te vi como eras: guapa, encantadora, simpática e inteligente. Intenté que no se me notara, creo que lo he conseguido, pero necesitaba decirte que me gustas.

Te ama:

No ponía quien la amaba.

10-Noviembre-2001-viernes

Querido diario:

¡He descubierto quien me escribía! Lo descubrí ayer por la tarde. No ponía quien me amaba, así que pensé que podía estar en tinta invisible. Pasé el borrador de tinta invisible y... ¿A que no sabes lo que ponía? _Draco._ Draco sólo conozco a uno, y ese es Malfoy. ¡No me l puedo creer! Le mandé una lechuza diciéndole que sabía que era él. Fui a preguntar a la profesora McGonagall si había mas Dracos en el colegio, puesto que sabes que es la subdirectora. Me dijo que sólo había uno, Draco Malfoy. Luego vino Dumbledore buscándola. Desde el curso pasado su cara no está tan sonriente. Han muerto cinco magos hijos de muggles, lo que soy yo, pero no me voy por las ramas. Iba a volver para preguntarle a la profesora si conoce algún hechizo u encantamiento Para saber de quién es la letra de algún escrito, cuando oí lo que decían:

-... y el pasadizo secreto sólo lo puede encontrar el heredero de Godric...- dijo la voz de Dumbledore

- Sí, Albus, pero ya sabes como es Harry y cabe la posibilidad de que...- dijo la profesora McGonagall, pero Dumbledore no la escuchaba y prosiguió pensativo.

- Si, como dicen, ese túnel llevara al valle de Godric, puede que... sí, pero...

Y en este punto sus voces dejaron de oírse. Me alejé. Bueno, creo que dos horas de duro trabajo y ¡el giratiempo estará terminado!

Un beso de:     Hermione. 

10-Noviembre-2001-vienes (por la noche).

¡¡¡HE TERMINADO EL GIRATIEMPO!!!

11-Noviembre-2001-sabado

Querido diario:

Desde que he recibido la carta de Draco, me he vuelto mas fría con Ron. En la comida hasta le he dicho "oh, cállate, Weasley" y no Ron. Me sigue gustando, pero... no sé que me pasa con Draco. Ahora que sé que le gusto, también me gusta él... , no, no puede ser. Yo estoy enamorada de Ron y no de Draco.

Tengo sueño, pero haré un esfuerzo Para escribirte, pues est tar__

¡¡ME HE DORMIDO!! Harry y Ron me han despertado. Creía que sabían lo de Draco, pero no lo han leído. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Como te decía, esta tarde íbamos a probar MI giratiempo, pero como ya era tarde, bajamos a cenar. Todo iba bien, pues éramos de los primeros y no había casi nadie. Cuando nos íbamos, entraban, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco me sonrió. Yo me puse a llorar y me vine aquí a contártelo. Harry y Ron deben sospechar, pues ya es bastante raro que Malfoy no me insulte, como para que me sonría.

Un beso de:    Hermione.  

Aquí terminaba el diario de Hermione. Harry y Ron estaban tan impresionados por lo que acababan de leer que se limitaron a cerrar el diario. Harry miró a Ron y éste asintió. Harry sacó la varita y dijo:

- Finite incantatem.

Y el diario desapareció. Ron abrió las cortinas de la cama de Harry y se fue a la suya propia. Se durmió, después de dos horas dando vueltas y vueltas, vencido por el agotamiento.

CONTINUARÁ... 


	8. Buscando el pasadizo

              Capítulo VIII

Al despertarse, Harry sentía algo raro. Tardó casi diez minutos en comprender lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Fue hasta la cama de Ron, pero éste ya estaba despierto y con unas grandes ojeras. Sin decir ni una palabra, se vistieron a gran lentitud y bajaron a desayunar. Hermione les esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabais?- les dijo, ajena a sus preocupaciones y alegrías.- Tenemos Herbología dentro de 40 minutos.

Ron no probó bocado. En clase de Herbología les tocó podar unos Sauces Boxeadores, quienes eran tan peligrosos como el que protegía el túnel a Hogsmeade.

Ron y Harry acabaron llenos de moratones, y a Harry un sauce le rompió las gafas, que Hermione le arregló con el asombro de ver que Harry no se acordaba del hechizo.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, lo que supuso que Snape le quitara a Gryffindor 30 puntos porque Ron bostezó, aunque se tapó la boca con las manos. Cómo no, Snape terminó con su frase favorita: "y agradece que no sean más, Weasley".

Los dos días siguientes también transcurrieron con una normalidad anormal, que los Dursley hubieran llamado "algo completamente normal" con total orgullo. Al tercer día después de lo ocurrido, Ron habló a Harry sobre esto: 

-Harry- le dijo -, a mí me gusta Hermione, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta.

- Si, me he dado cuenta- dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente ante la confesión de Ron.

- Ron, tenemos que buscar el pasadizo- prosiguió Harry.

Ron, de inmediato agitó la  cabeza de arriba a abajo y dijo:

- Según el diario, McGonagall cree, y también Dumbledore, que puedes ser el heredero de Godric. Eso explicaría por qué quien-tu-sabes quería matarte a ti y no a tu madre. Sólo a tu padre y a ti. Debes de serlo, estoy seguro.

Pero Harry no lo estaba. Le volvió a atormentar lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijo, que podría hacer un buen papel el Slytherin.

- Esta noche- decidió Harry -, lo buscaremos esta noche.

A las doce, la Sala Común ya se había quedado vacía. Se pusieron la capa invisible y salieron por el retrato de La Dama Gorda, quien no estaba en su cuadro.

Fueron caminando. Caminaron y caminaron pero no sabían ni a dónde iban ni qué tenían que hacer. Volvieron a la Sala Común a la una menos cuarto. La Dama Gorda había vuelto al retrato y, medio dormida, les dejó pasar, sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Hermione estaba en la Sala Común esperándoles.

- Por favor, quitaos la capa- les dijo- tengo algo que deciros.

Harry y Ron la obedecieron, temiéndose lo peor. Se sentaron e unos butacones cercanos al de ella.

- Es que... bueno, veréis, por lo que lloré el otro día... la sonrisa de Malfoy... Os lo contaré desde el principio.

- No hace falta- dijo Harry- ya lo sabemos.

- ¿Así que  lo leísteis?- les preguntó ofendida por la mentira que le soltaron.

- No ese día, lo leímos el Domingo. Entramos en tu habitación mientras comíais y le hicimos el encantamiento repetidor. Por la noche lo leímos.- explicó Harry, con la cabeza gacha. Ron estaba más colorado que sus cabellos. Hermione también lo estaba.

- No importa, lo prefiero así- les consoló Hermione. Se puso nerviosa y preguntó- ¿Desde el principio?

- Sí- dijo Ron, ablando por primera vez. Harry los miró a los dos, tan colorados, y pensó que hacían muy buena pareja.

- Bueno, Hermione, estabamos buscando el túnel- informó Harry -, porque si lleva al Valle de Godric... a la casa de mis padres, donde Voldemort los mató...- Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre- ¿Sabes algo más?

- No, salvo que tú ya estuviste en ese lugar y que allí no se imparten clases- dijo y después, con determinación, decidió- Mañana la capa nos cubrirá a los tres.

Y dicho esto, se levantó del butacón y se fue a la cama. Harry y Ron siguieron su ejemplo. Ninguno de los tres durmió bien aquella noche, el que menos Harry. Si en verdad era el heredero de Godric, si encontraba el túnel... iría a la casa de sus padres.

CONTINUARÁ... (por helena)


	9. El comienzo de un viaje

             Este Capi va dedicado a Saruky y a Ginny, por alegrarme la visa, os quiero mucho mis niñas…

Capitulo IX

Al día siguiente se levantaron mas temprano de lo usual. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque las mentes de Harry, Ron y Hermione vagaban por los pasillos, aulas y escaleras del castillo. En el recreo se dedicaron a pasear por el lago discutiendo los detalles:

- Llevaremos la capa- decía Ron.

- Saldremos a las once y media, dispuestos a recurrir a las bombas fétidas, si es necesario- decidía Hermione.

- Pero tenemos que descubrir en qué aula está la entrada- les dijo Harry.

En el resto del recreo discutieron sobre si la entrada estaría en el aula en que Harry y Hermione practicaron el encantamiento convocador el año pasado, o si estaría en el aula en que se encontraba el Espejo de Oesed. Al final, decidieron inspeccionar las dos..

Por la noche, a las once y veinticinco, salieron de la Sala Común con la capa. Se deslizaron sigilosamente hasta el aula donde en cuarto Harry y Hermione habían practicado. La inspeccionaron centímetro a centímetro, pero no encontraron ni la más mínima señal de que la entrada estuviera allí. Cuando se pusieron la capa y se disponían a salir, Peeves entró en el aula y empezó a volcar las mesas y sillas, dando tumbos. Salieron a toda prisa, ya que el ruido ocasionado era suficiente para despertar a todo el colegio y, en un santiamén, estaría allí la avalancha de profesores. Como llevaban el Mapa del Merodeador, que a principios de curso Harry desenterró y Hermione volvió a transformar en mapa, vieron que los profesores se dirigían hacia allí. Venían todos formando un frente, por lo que chocarían. A la izquierda de donde estaban, en el mapa aparecía un pasadizo que llevaba hacia arriba. Harry se acercó y levantó el tapiz que había en donde empezaba el pasadizo. Lo levantó y entraron. Había una larga escalera, que empezaron a subir, pero en cuanto se pisaba un escalón éste desaparecía, lo que obligó a Ron y Hermione a retroceder y a Harry a subir todo lo deprisa que podía. Cuando se quitaba el pie el escalón volvía a aparecer, así que después subieron Ron y Hermione. Ninguno comentó nada, pues Harry les indicaba una motita en el mapa que se dirigía hacia ellos. SE pusieron la capa y volvieron a mirar al mapa para ver de quién se trataba. En el cartelito ponía: "Señora Norris". Se quedaron muy quietos, en un rincón al pie de la escalera. La gata estaba a tres metros, a dos,  y, cuando estaba a uno, se detuvo y  les miró fijamente. Los tres contuvieron la respiración haciéndose la pregunta que tantas otras veces se habían formulado: "¿veía la gata a través de las capas invisibles?". Una vez más, se quedaron sin respuesta, pues la gata desvió la mirada y prosiguió su camino. Los tres volvieron a respirar tranquilos al verla  alejarse. Salieron a través de otro tapiz. Se hallaban en un pasillo que a Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar. A la derecha, divisó una pareja de armaduras que también, extrañamente, le resultaban familiares. Entonces lo supo:

- ¡¡Es la habitación donde encontramos el Espejo de Oesed!!- exclamó Harry, señalando la puerta que estaba entre las dos armaduras- ¡Hemos salido justo a donde queríamos!

Casi corrieron a la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Harry susurró:

- Alohomora

Pero no sucedió nada. Ron recordó que algunas puertas se abrían si uno lo pedía con amabilidad y, dando un empujón a Harry, le dijo a la puerta:

- Por favor, ¿nos podrías dejar pasar?

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron. La habitación estaba a oscuras.

- Lumos- susurraron los tres a la vez. Con los tres puntos de luz, buscaron en la habitación interruptores, pero no había. Hermione murmuró un hechizo y al momento aparecieron seis velas y se quedaron flotando en el aire, iluminando por completo la habitación. Empezaron a buscar por la habitación cualquier indicio. No sabían lo que buscaban, pero algo encontrarían. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, examinando minunciosamente cada rincón del aula, hasta que Ron dio una exclamación.

- ¡Ah!- dijo- ¡mirad lo que he encontrado!- les indicó con el dedo índice un dibujo de un animal, situado en el techo. La pintura ya estaba muy desgastada, pero pudieron ver la silueta de un león. No sabían que debía hacer. La entrada era algo parecido a la de la cámara secreta, pero a menos que Harry supiera rugir o algo parecido... En el mapa tampoco aparecía el pasadizo pero, casualmente, la motita que era Harry parecía tocar con la varita el león y decir: "Avritore vía occulta" Harry se apresuró a tocar con su varita el león y decir las palabras.

- Avritore vía occulta.

Al momento, una gran piedra del techo se desplazó hacia arriba y después hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto una abertura. Al segundo siguiente, cayó una cuerda con nudos, que se ajustaba a la altura del que trepaba por ella. Habían encontrado el pasadizo del Valle de Godric.


	10. Desde el pasadizo

Este capi lo dedico a los que me han mandado algún review, y a los que leen sin dejar reviews.

Capitulo X

Habían encontrado el pasadizo al Valle de Godric. Primero Harry trepó por la cuerda. Lo siguió Ron y después Hermione. Cuando estuvieron arriba, Harry, instintivamente, tocó con la varita la piedra que se había deslizado, la cual volvió a su lugar de origen. Con las varitas encendidas, se hallaron en el centro de una pequeña sala donde ponía con letras grandes y rojas: Sala de Godric Gryffindor. Así que ése era el lugar de paz y tranquilidad de su antecesor, si es que lo era. Todavía no tenía muy claro si él sería el Heredero de Gryffindor. En un lado de aquella habitación circular, había una cama. A la derecha de ésta, una mesita de noche y, a la izquierda, un escritorio cubierto de papeles. En la pared de enfrente de la cama, hacía su inicio un pasillo oscuro, que no parecía tener fin. Hacia allí se digirieron. A pesar de llevar el lumos, éste no les alumbraba más de metro y medio por delante. Hermione, volvió a hacer el hechizo de las velas y el pasillo quedó totalmente iluminado, hasta más allá de donde les alcanzaba la vista: no se veía su final. Andaron durante media hora, sin toparse con nada extraño, en línea recta. De pronto, el camino se cortaba. En lugar de su final, se hallaba el comienzo de un gran tobogán que bajaba casi en picado. Se miraron, y con eso bastó para saber que se tirarían por aquel sitio. Se tiraron. Primero Harry, después Ron y después Hermione. Harry pensó que, si Godric lo había utilizado, no debía de ser peligroso. Al principio, a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas. Iba a gran velocidad, más que cuando salió de la Cámara de los Secretos, agarrado a Fawkes. Cuando las tripas se le calmaron y empezaba a disfrutar del viaje, éste se terminó. Había caído sobre un montón de mullidas... ¿esponjas? No, más bien parecía el relleno de varios colchones. Se levantó para que Ron no cayera encima de él. El viaje, que había durado unos largos 5 minutos, no había sido lo mismo para Ron, quien, mientras se levantaba, maldecía quejándose de los medios de transporte de cuando hicieron el túnel-tobogán aquél. Hermione llegó sin decir palabra, pero se le veía que le temblaban las piernas, a decir verdad, toda ella. Se agarró a Ron para levantarse, a quien al verla frágil y delicada se le había pasado el enfado y la miraba con dulzura y amor. Hermione le dio las gracias. Ahora se hallaban en un pequeño descansillo. De éste, partía una escalera hacia abajo. Naturalmente, de ésta tampoco se veía el final. Cuando Hermione volvió a hacer el hechizo, comenzaron a bajar. 100 peldaños, 200, 400, 500,... ya perdieron la cuenta. Seguía sin verse el final, a pesar del conjuro de velas de Hermione. Estuvieron bajando y bajando peldaños y más peldaños cerca de una hora. Después, éstos cesaron. Ahora se hallaban en otro descansillo del cual partía otro pasadizo. Volviendo a hacer el conjuro de Hermione, caminaron y caminaron. Ya hacía tres horas que habían salido del aula donde en primero se hallaba el Espejo de Oesed. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, pero no tenían sueño, a pesar de que su cansancio era notable. A los tres cuartos de hora de haber empezado a recorrer ése pasadizo, el túnel se acabó. Los tres estaban con los pies doloridos y llenos de ampollas, así que decidieron quedarse a descansar en el descansillo que seguía al túnel que acababan de atravesar. Si quererlo, al tumbarse, se durmieron. Cuando se despertaron, todos tenían hambre; por lo que Hermione preparó mediante un conjuro un buen desayuno, semejante al que servían en Hogwarts. Tardaron media hora en desayunar. Después continuaron su camino, pero se les presentó un imprevisto: el túnel que continuaba era como el que caía en picado, pero éste subía. Subía en picado.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Ron- ¿cómo subiremos?

- No sé- dijo Harry desanimado- Nos haría falta una escoba. No. Tres. Podríamos volver, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya hemos recorrido demasiado camino. Además, al volver se nos presentaría la misma dificultad: el túnel que sube en picado, por el que nos tiramos ayer.- Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto -.

Hermione, pensativa, decía a los otros:

- Si hubiera algo que pudiera transformar en escoba... algo de su mismo tamaño, más o menos...

Y entonces, cuando creían que se habían quedado encerrados para siempre en aquel amasijo de túneles, se le ocurrió la idea: 

- ¡Ya está!- dijo Hermione quitándose el anillo- ¡Me lo regaló Víctor!- exclamó con alegría. Ron puso cara de muy pocos amigos. Pero lo siguiente que escuchó le alegró la cara de nuevo: - ¡Le haré el encantamiento aumentador hasta que adquiera un volumen parecido al de una escoba! ¡Entonces lo podré transformar en escoba!

- ¡Buena idea!- exclamó Ron- ¡Admiro tu inteligencia, Hermione!- dijo mirándola. Entonces se hizo más evidente que nunca que le gustaba.- pero... necesitamos tres escobas... y eso sólo supondría una.

- ¡El encantamiento repetidor!- exclamó Harry, resolviendo el problema planteado por Ron- ¡Le haré el encantamiento repetidor dos veces y ya tendremos tres escobas!

Ron y Hermione halagaron a Harry por su buena idea, quien se ruborizó ligeramente.

Hermione puso el anillo en el suelo, sacó su varita y dijo: "¡Engorgio!" El anillo aumentó su tamaño al doble. Repitió el encantamiento siete veces más, cuando consideró que su volumen semejaba el de una escoba. Entonces se concentró y dijo:

- Transformiratum escobipolio anillate engorgiato incantatem.

El anillo se transformó en una escoba. No tenía inscripción, pero parecía tan buena como la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. A éste, ahora le tocaba repetir la escoba. Se quitó las gafas.

- Repetius escobipolio- dijo. La escoba se multiplicó. Ron cogió la doble de la verdadera y Harry volvió a decir: - Repetius escobipolio- se volvió a repetir la escoba. Hermione cogió la otra doble y Harry la que antes había sido un anillo regalado por Krum a Hermione, como muestra de su amor por ella, seguramente. 

Cada uno puso su escoba en el suelo, se colocó a su lado, extendió la mano y dijo:

- Arriba.

Se montaron en su escoba, dieron una patada en el suelo, y comenzaron a ascender.


	11. El Valle de Godric

Este capi va para la Ginny, gracias por tus reviews. la poesía que me escribiste es lo mejor. Te quiero niña. (K)(K)  
  
Capitulo XI  
  
Harry iba el primero, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no chocar con el techo. Llevaba la varita encendida en una mano, pero eso no era suficiente. Hermione era especialista en hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones difíciles, pero no sobre una escoba, así que iban a oscuras. Cuando llevaba cinco minutos subiendo Harry se empezó a impacientar y pensar si ése túnel no llevaría a ninguna parte, que no tenía fin, que era infinito. Pero no fue así, pues dos minutos después salió del túnel, siempre hacia arriba y encontró que se hallaba en una sala con un alto techo. Estaba extrañamente iluminada, pero no se veía de donde precedía la luz. Dirigió su escoba hacia el hueco de donde había salido y se posó a su lado, mientras gritaba a los otros:  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Ron, Hermione! No hay peligro. Cuando salgáis del túnel aterrizad en el suelo, no sigáis subiendo, pues aunque el techo es muy alto chocaríais.  
  
Desde algún lugar del túnel cercano a él le llegó un gemido y acto seguido, una corriente de aire producida por Ron saliendo del túnel le levantó el flequillo. Medio minuto después salió Hermione. Cuando ambos, Ron y Hermione, se hallaron al lado de Harry, observaron con detenimiento la habitación: parecía una cueva excavada en la roca, húmeda y fría. En un extremo de la habitación, en vez de haber una pared, surgía un túnel, que se estrechaba a la vez que avanzaba. Por aquél túnel llegaba la luz. Decidieron ir por él. Empezaron a recorrerlo, cuanto más avanzaban más estrecho se hacía, así que acabaron yendo en fila india. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora caminando, el túnel empezó a ascender. Después, había unos escalones viejos y roídos por el tiempo que estaban llenos de moho y parecía que no aguantarían el peso de una mosca. Sin dudarlo, subieron por ellos. Parecía que sostenían su peso por arte magia, y Harry así lo suponía. En cinco minutos se hallaban ahora en una salita de diminutas dimensiones, con un agujero en el techo por el que penetraba la luz. A través del agujero se veía el cielo, bastante claro y allí no hacía tanto frío, a pesar de estar en noviembre. Hermione se subió encima de Harry y Ron y salió por el agujero. Cuando le iban a dar las escobas, se les ocurrió una idea. Le dieron a Hermione su escoba. Ron montó la suya y se elevó en el aire, saliendo del agujero. Harry lo siguió. Cuando pasó a través del agujero sintió el aire azotándole en la cara. La agradable sensación desapareció cuando aterrizó sobre el suelo, lleno de hierba. Era un día soleado y corría una agradable brisa. Se encontraban rodeados de montañas y cerca de ellos había un río por el que el agua corría lentamente, chocando con las grandes rocas implantadas en el centro. Al otro lado del río había casas.  
  
________________________  
  
REEEVIEWWW plisss!! VEngaaaa, que no cuenta tanto alegrarme el dia!! 


	12. La Casa de Harry

        Capitulo XII

Había casas. Todas estaban envejecidas por el tiempo. Había una medio destruida, que era un poco más grande que las demás. A Harry, al ver la casa, le empezó a doler terriblemente la cicatriz y tuvo de nuevo, aquél recuerdo en el que Voldemort mataba a sus padres, pero más extenso. Ahora, recordaba la escena anterior.

-¿Sabes, hijo? Cada  día amo más a tu padre y le odio a la vez- le decía cariñosamente su madre, riéndose, y haciéndole cosquillas. Luego, la ya familiar escena. Voldemort matando a su padre, su madre suplicándole que la matara a ella, que tuviera piedad, la risa aguda fría de Voldemort, y la cegadora luz verde. Todo le pasó por la cabeza en pocos segundos y, al volver a la realidad, se mareó y se desmayó.

Estuvo sin conocimiento, según le dijeron Ron y Hermione, apenas medio minuto: le reanimaron a base de tortas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Ron ansioso y preocupado a la vez- Te tocabas la cicatriz y luego... bueno...

- Me dolía la cicatriz- explicó Harry- Luego tuve otra vez la visión de Voldemort- Ron y Hermione se estremecieron más que nunca al oír aquel nombre- matando a mis padres, pero más extensa: mi madre me decía que cada día amaba más a mi padres y le odiaba a la vez- y añadió rápidamente- pero lo decía riéndose.

- Pero, si te dolía la cicatriz, eso puede significar... que... - dijo muy nervioso, mirando a todas partes como si pensara que Voldemort se podía aparecer en cualquier momento allí.

- Que Quien Tu Sabes está cerca, ¿no?- terminó Hermione por él. Le temblaba el labio y estaba asustada.

- No- respondió Harry- cuando Voldemort estaba sin fuerzas, antes de yo saber que era un mago, si forzaba la memoria durante horas, también lo recordaba, pero mucho menos más extenso- y añadió para sí mismo más que para los otros- creo que es una señal, un recuerdo de mi niñez, de cuando yo vivía con mis padres, que se ha manifestado ahora porque este lugar me traería recuerdos.

Ron y Hermione se tranquilizaron. Cerca de donde estaban, había un puente que cruzaba el río. Suspendido en el aire por arte de magia, había un cartel que decía: "Río Godric". Eso confirmó sus casi inexistentes dudas de que se encontraban en el Valle de Godric. Se encaminaron hacia el puente y lo cruzaron. A 100 escasos metros de ellos estaba la casa. Pensaron que no debía de ser peligrosa si en ella vivieron los padres de Harry. Se acercaron a ella. Estaba pintada de blanco e inspiraba confianza. Una valla la rodeaba. En la puerta de la valla había una placa donde se leía: "Casa de James, Lily y Harry Potter". Abrieron la puerta, con dificultad. Esa chirriaba y estaba oxidada. Entraron en el jardín: estaba lleno de plantas silvestres (mágicas, según supuso Harry) y hierba seca. Era hermoso, triste y alegre a la vez. Pasaron por un camino de piedras, las cuales estaban cubiertas de musgo. La puerta estaba abierta y parecía llevar muchos años así. Era de madera y tenía dibujos de soles y lunas tallados. Se veía vieja, pero presidencial. Pasaron a través de ella y entraron en una casa, luminosa, de piedra. A la izquierda había una puerta, que daba a la salita del té. En ella había una chimenea con dos sillones cerca y una mesita de mármol, para el té, entre ellos. Encima de la chimenea había un tarrito de cerámica, que descubrieron que contenía, al acercarse, polvos flú. Volvieron al pasillo. A la derecha estaba la cocina. Había un fregadero, una encimera, y una cocina, pero en las que se cocina con magia, como la de la Señora Weasley. También había una mesa para comer, con seis sillas a su alrededor. La cocina era amplia, y, por lo tanto, servía de comedor a la vez. Salieron de la cocina. Al lado de la puerta de ésta, estaban las escaleras de subida al piso superior, pero decidieron explorar primero la planta baja. Al lado de la salita del té, estaba el cuarto de baño. Había una taza de váter, un aseo de manos, una bañera, una ducha y un cambiador para bebés, donde Harry sabía que le cambiaban los pañales. Salieron del baño. Al final del pasillo, cercano a ellos, había otra puerta que, como todas las demás, estaba abierta. Entraron. A la izquierda, una mesa con un juego de quiddich para niños encima y dos sillas. Harry suponía que su padre y su madre se sentarían en ellas y él encima de alguno de ellos. Justo enfrente de la puerta, se hallaba una mesa, con un tablero de ajedrez encima y las fichas tiradas por el suelo. Dos sillas de madera, con la mesa entre ellas, se daban la cara. Su aspecto era conservador.

En la pared, por encima de la mesa de ajedrez, había un reloj como el de los Weasley, pero este tenía tres agujas. En la más larga ponía "James", en la mediana, "Lily" y en la más corta, "Harry". Las de James y Lily se hallaban en "muertos, lo que le pareció una palabra un poco drástica y tétrica a Harry, y la de éste, en "Casa". A la derecha, una chimenea aún mayor que la de la otra salita, debió en sus tiempos alumbrar y calentar a los tres sillones, de color rojo oscuro que estaban cercanos a ella, formando un semicírculo. Encima de la chimenea había apoyado un marco, boca abajo, plateado. Harry se acercó y le dio la vuelta. Eran su madre, su padre y él. Él era un bebé y estaba en brazos de su madre, quien le saludaba animadamente, y movía sus piececitos desnudos mientras sonreía a la cámara. Su padre le saludaba con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la cabecita del bebé. Al lado de la foto, había un pergamino donde ponía: "Ves a tu cuarto, Harry". Firmaban "tus padres". Ron y Hermione lo leyeron por encima del hombro de Harry.

Se encaminaron al piso superior. Subieron las escaleras, las cuales crujían suavemente. Había 15 escalones. "Mis años" pensó Harry. Había cuatro habitaciones. En la de enfrente de las escaleras ponía, en la puerta, con letras doradas: "Habitación de Harry" Al lado de ésta, a la izquierda, había una más pequeña, donde ponía "Cuarto de Baño". En la habitación de la izquierda de las escaleras, ponía "Habitación de James y Lily" y, en la de la derecha, "Cuarto de Invitados". A diferencia de las del piso inferior,, estas habitaciones no tenían la puerta abierta, estaban todas cerradas. Harry fue a su habitación, seguido de Ron y Hermione. Abrió la puerta y miró al interior.


	13. Bienvenido al Cuarto

        Capitulo XIII

A la izquierda, en el suelo, había tirada una varita de pega y más artículos de broma de Zonko. También había llena una bolsa de golosinas de Honeydukes y un juego para bebés, que no suponía qué podía ser. También en ese lado había un armario cuya puerta estaba abierta: contenía zapatitos y túnicas de tamaño reducido: para bebés. Enfrente había una ventana. A la derecha estaba su cuna, con una colcha de dibujos de varitas, quaffles, escobas, snichs doradas, blugders, jugadores y la afición, todo en movimiento. A los pies de la cuna, había un cajón de madera donde había peluches y juguetes. 

Harry fué hacia el juguete que estaba al lado izquierdo, junto a las golosinas y los artículos de broma. Vio que tenía teclitas de distintos colores: amarillo, verde, rojo, azul, naranja y morado. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado del juguete. Pulsó el amarillo. Una silueta amarilla salió de alguna parte del juguete y fue tomando forma: la de un tigre. En el aire, ahora era como una pantalla suspendida mostrando una película. El tigre iba por la selva y una aguda vocecita dijo:

 - Éste animal se llama tigre. Vive en la selva y ruge. Ruge, tigre- rogó la voz -.

- Grrrr- rugió el tigre.

La imagen se disolvió y Harry pulsó el rojo. Ésta vez salió la silueta de una rosa roja, mecida por el viento, y la voz volvió a hablar:

- Ésta flor se llama rosa y las hay de muchos colores.

La imagen desapareció. Harry optó por no pulsar más botones, pues era obvio que eso no era lo que sus padres querían que encontrase. Al levantarse se tropezó con el cordón del zapato derecho, el cual se había desatado. Para no caerse se agarró al armario, fijando su vista en la ventana. Entonces descubrió un pergamino que antes le había pasado desapercibido. Estaba apoyado en la ventana. Retiró el pergamino del poyete y se dispuso a doblarlo, después de sentarse en el suelo con Ron y Hermione, un a cada lado, ajustarse las gafas y respirar hondo. Lo comenzó a desdoblar. Lo desdobló seis veces, hasta que el pergamino quedó desdoblado por completo. Estaba escrito por una cara totalmente y, al darle la vuelta, comprobó que media de la otra también. Ambas estaban escritas en tinta verde. Las tres primeras líneas estaban escritas con una caligrafía muy cuidada, al igual que la última media parte de esa cara y toda la otra cara del pergamino, que le recordaba a la de Hermione. Supuso que sería la de su madre, pues por norma general las chicas que él conocía cuidaban más la caligrafía que los chicos. La primera media parte de la cara rellenada completamente, exceptuando las tres primeras líneas, era de una letra menos cuidada, aunque demostraba el empeño de su escritor en que le saliera bien y legible. Observó que el pergamino en cuestión estaba redactado en forma de carta y, muy emocionado, comenzó a leer.

Querido Harry:


	14. La Carta

      Dedicado a Ginny en especial, que tiene ganas de acabarlo i la martirizo... jejeje. Y a los que me dejan review Gracias!

**Capitulo XIV******

Querido Harry:

Hola, cariño. Somos tus padres. Lo primero que queremos decirte es que te queremos, aunque estemos muertos. Ahora que lo lees, estamos muertos, pero cuando lo escribimos, estabamos vivos.

Ésta carta es desveladora para ti, porque supongo que Dumbledor no te habrá dicho nada. Yo, tu padre, soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor por parte de padre, y, por lo tanto, tú también lo eres. Eso te dará la respuesta de por qué Voldemort iba tras nosotros: éramos su mortal enemigo. No sé si lo sabrás, pero Voldemort es descendiente Salazar Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor, quien vivió en el castillo de al lado de ésta casa, se convirtió en enemigo de Salazar Slytherin cuando descubrió que había creado de la Cámara de los Secretos para  eliminar a los magos hijos de muggles: sangre-sucia, como los llamaba vulgarmente. Desde ése día todas las generaciones descendientes de Godric y de Slytherin han luchado contra la otra para eliminarla. De éste modo nosotros luchamos contra Voldemort, pero nos pudo. Ésta historia es importante y nos la hemos ido transmitiendo de padres a hijos, e igual deberás hacer tú: cuando tus hijos alcancen la edad de 15 años deberás contarles toda la verdad sobre sus antecesores. También he de decirte que éste pueblo, llamado "Río de Godric", que fue quien lo fundó, sólo ha sido habitado por los descendientes de Godric y únicamente lo pueden habitar ellos y la persona a la que le entreguen todo el amor de su corazón, su pareja, y sus hijos. Ahora tu madre pasa a aclararte por qué sabemos que estamos muertos en el momento que lees esto y la pequeña historia de ése por qué. Te quiero.

Hola, hijo. Soy tu madre. Antes de nada, quiero decirte que te quiero y que aunque esté muerta te sigo a todas partes y te protejo en lo que puedo.

Un día, en primavera, cuando nosotros vivíamos en Hogsmeade llegó un niño de quince años que se parecía a James, acompañado de otro hico y una chica. Aparecieron cuando tú tenías medio año. Resultó que ése niño eras tú en el futuro, que venía prevenirnos. Nos contaste que Lupin no era el espía, que era Pettigrew y que hiciéramos guardián a Sirius. Cuando te fuiste nos dijiste que nos mudáramos a otro lado, así que elegimos éste pueblo, además que desde los 24 años nos convenía vivir aquí, por orden expresa de Godric hacia James y Lily Potter: nosotros. Godric tenía un gran talento para la adivinación. Ésta orden de que viviéramos aquí desde esa edad como mínimo se transmitió de generación en generación, hasta nosotros junto con lo que te dijo antes tu padre. Te preguntarás: si les dije que hicieran las cosas de esa manera, con Sirius como guardián, ¿por qué no están ahora a mi lado? Cuando nos mudamos tuvimos tiempo para pensar y llegamos a ésta conclusión: si cuando tú viniste a prevenirnos del futuro, en tu presente estabamos muertos, era porque estaba escrito en el destino y debía ser así. Entonces tu padre, Sirius y yo convenimos que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal como te habían sucedido, porque si no, si cambiábamos el destino, algo muy grave, una gran catástrofe, podría suceder. No debíamos cambiar nada o las consecuencias serían terribles. Ésa es la razón por la que estás ahora lejos de nosotros, físicamente. Te rogamos nos perdones, porque seguramente pensarás: "preferiría estar con mis padres y que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir". Pero esa actitud es egoísta y no pienses que a nosotros no nos gustaría estar contigo, porque daríamos la vida por ello si el mundo no pudiera ser destruido por ello. Además: sólo una magia muy, muy poderosa podría interferir en el destino y cambiar los hechos pasados. Recuérdalo. Se despiden: 

  


     Tu madre.            Tu padre.                  Tu padrino.       

A Harry le brotó una lágrima, a la que siguieron otras muchas más. Ahora todo encajaba: por eso Voldemort dijo que su madre no tenía que haber muerto; por eso sus padres antes vivían en Hogsmeade. Por la ventana se veía un castillo, que antes les había pasado desapercibido: el de Godric. Todo encajaba, menos una cosa: él en realidad no había viajado en el giratiempo a advertir a sus padres, sólo había sido un sueño. Ron y Hermione también lloraban y se hacían la misma pregunta que Harry, ¿como podía haber sucedido?, e igual que él, se quedaban sin respuesta. Los pensamientos de Harry se mezclaban unos con otros, tejiendo una gran maraña que Harry no podía desenmarañar. Ahora sí sabía lo útil que le era el pensadero a Dumbledor. Hablando de Dumbledor...

- ¿Qué creéis que pensará  el colegio que nos ha pasado?- preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

- Que nos habrá raptado Quien Tu Sabes, supongo- respondió Ron, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.

- Puede que Dumbledor y McGonagall crea que hemos encontrado el pasadizo y lo hemos seguido- dijo Hermione. 

Estaba anocheciendo y los tres estaban agotados y desnutridos, por lo que Hermione bajó a la cocina y preparó una exquisita cena. Luego, hizo aparecer por medio de un conjuro tres sacos de dormir. Se metieron en sus sacos y se durmieron casi antes de que su cabeza topara con la mullida almohada, no por falta de misterios que desenmarañar ni algo en que pensar, sino por el excesivo agotamiento.

**________________________________________**

**Espero que les haya gustado... ahora por faor si no es mucho pedir mandarme un review... Gracias!**


	15. El Castillo de Godric

**Haybá****!! Kapasu?????? Pos ya ves, que como Ginny a publicao por doble, pues yo tamién... jejeje, que os guste mucho y besos!**

**        Capitulo XV******

Se despertaron al amanecer, bastante hambrientos, a pesar de todo. Hermione bajó e hizo el desayuno en la cocina, del que terminaron más reconfortados. Dejaron la habitación de Harry y fueron a ver la de sus padres. Abrieron la puerta. Entraron en una habitación de paredes pintadas de amarillo, con cuadros donde figuraba Harry moviéndose. En unos estaba solo y en otros con sus padres y, en uno, estaba en brazos de su padrino, el supuesto asesino Sirius Blak. Había una cama de matrimonio bastante grande, cuya colcha estaba hinchada con magia, lo que los muggles sustituían por plumas, que hacían el mismo efecto, pero quedaba peor. Salieron de allí. Entraron en el cuarto de baño, que estaba compuesto por una taza, un lavabo, un cambiador y una bañera. El cuarto de invitados lo formaban una cama, una mesilla de noche, un mueble con cuatro cajones y un armario. Harry supuso que más de una vez Sirius habría dormido sobre aquella cama.

Bajaron por las escaleras al piso inferior, salieron de la casa y miraron el majestuoso castillo en el que antes no habían reparado, el de Godric,  y Harry dijo:

-¿Entramos?

-Sí- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no?- aceptó Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta que desde la salida del castillo por el pasadizo apenas había hablado con Ron y Hermione, así que preguntó:

-¿Qué pensáis?

-¿Sobre qué?

- Lo del Heredero de Gryffindor y todo eso.

- Es... no lo sé- dijo Ron.

- Es algo... nuevo- respondió Hermione- en fin, supongo que debía ser así, pero, Harry, ¿tú viajaste en mi giratiempo para advertirles?

- No.

- Bueno, desciframos cosas y añadimos a la lista de "pendientes" otras- sentenció Ron.

Entre tanto, ya habían llegado a las puertas del castillo, traspasado la verja y llegado a la puerta principal. La abrieron. Entraron en un castillo donde olía a moho. Era un castillo de mediana estatura. Estaba decorado en rojo y dorado. Tenía una cocina, dos salones y dos cuartos de baño en la planta baja, y cuatro dormitorios y la entrada a cada una de las cuatro torres del castillo en la alta. En los dormitorios todo era normal, al igual que en la planta baja. No sabía exactamente qué buscaban, pero tenía el impulso de encontrar algo. Decidieron primero entrar a la torre Este. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Alohomora- susurró Harry y la puerta hizo "clic" y se abrió con un estremecedor chirrido. Había una escalera de caracol. La subieron y llegaron a una puerta, la cual se abrió sin necesidad de utilizar la varita. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación con una cama, un armario, cuadros, etc.: el dormitorio de Godric. Al otro extremo de la habitación había otra puerta. Harry vaciló y, cuando iba a volverse para interrogar a Ron y Hermione con la mirada oyó una música: el canto del fénix. Le decía que abriera la puerta. Se lo comunicó a Ron y Hermione, quienes no habían escuchado nada, y abrieron la puerta. Allí, detrás de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y petrificado, se encontraba un...

-¡¡Un grifo!!- exclamó Hermione- es un animal llamado Grifo que como veis, tiene las patas delanteras y la cabeza de un águila gigante y el cuerpo de un  león. El Ministerio de Magia lo clasifica como XXXX: peligrosa, requiere conocimientos especiales, sólo magos experimentados pueden manejarlos. Lo leí en "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Lo que no entiendo es como puede estar congelado si estamos por encima de los 0º y cómo puede haber sobrevivido 1000 años, que es lo que hace que Godric Gryffindor murió.

De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó:

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ya sé lo que significa Gryffindor! "Gryffin" significa grifo, que es el animal del que hemos estado hablando, y "dor" significa condado, así que Gryffindor es condado del grifo. Este pueblo debió llamarse en tiempos de Godric "El condado del Grifo", porque Godric inventó el grifo. Pero no... es imposible, el libro dice que surgieron en Grecia... ¡¡es posible!! Se sabe que Godric estuvo en Grecia porque encontraron las cartas que este le mandaba a su madre. Entonces, si para ir a Grecia utilizó como medio de transporte el grifo, aunque se suelan utilizar para proteger tesoros y todavía el Ministerio de Magia no sabía de su existencia, puede que se reprodujera con otro creado por Godric en Grecia y se creyera que surgieron allí. Si no me equivoco, el primer grifo lo creó en este pueblo, de ahí su antiguo nombre, y, al crearlo, convirtió el pueblo en inmarcable. 

Harry y Ron miraban atónitos a Hermione, quien había hecho más deducciones en los últimos cinco minutos que en el resto de su vida.

-Entonces- prosiguió- cuando crearon la escuela lo congeló, pero no sé cómo ni para qué. Puedo intentar el "Finite Incantatem" para descongelarlo.

-Sí- pidieron Harry y Ron

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntando al grifo dijo:

- Finite Incantatem. 

El grifo dio una sacudida y se desperezó, como si acabara de salir de un estado de letargo que hubiera durado un milenio, lo cual era cierto. El animal, a pesar de que su parte trasera fuera de león, era menos violento que un hipogrifo. Se dirigió hacia ellos y levantó la garra derecha, en señal de saludo y son de paz, al notar la inquietud que Harry, Ron y Hermione sentían. Bajaron con el grifo por la escalera de caracol. Decidieron entrar ahora a la torre oeste.

- Aloho... - empezó Harry, pero el canto del fénix le interrumpió diciéndole que no entrara. Lo mismo sucedió con la torre norte y la sur. Hicieron caso a Fawkes, pues siempre había deseado lo mejor para Harry y le había ayudado. Salieron del castillo con el grifo. De pronto, las escobas que llevaban Ron y Hermione desaparecieron: había finalizado el encantamiento repetidor. Harry le dio la suya a Hermione, quien la hizo el "Finite Incantatem" y volvió a ser el anillo aumentado. Con un "reduccio" lo devolvió a su tamaño natural y se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir del castillo?- preguntó Ron, mirando el anillo.

- Obvio, ¿no?- contestó Hermione y al ver su cara de no entender dijo: - montados en el grifo.

Ron se estremeció como si acabaran de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort y tragó saliva.

Como si lo hubiera entendido, el grifo se inclinó para que se subieran sobre su lomo de león. Se subieron. Harry se agarró al cuello del animal, Ron a él y Hermione a Ron. El animal arrancó el vuelo, que resultó ser como el del hipogrifo.

-¿Cómo sé a dónde debo dirigir el grifo?- preguntó Harry, pero el grifo parecía conocer el camino, como si lo tuviera marcado desde hacía siglos.

_______________________________________________

Espero q os aya gustado!! Plis dejad review!


	16. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Esta capi va pa sally i pa Ginny, q se lo merecen, muxos besitos!!**

**       Capitulo XVI******

Harry sentía que a Ron no le gustaba nada aquello, a pesar de que no decía nada. En cambio, Hermione, cada vez que el grifo subía y bajaba con el batir de sus alas, murmuraba:

- Aaay... que poco me gusta esto, que poco me gusta... - recordándole a Harry a la vez en que ambos volaron en un hipogrifo: Buckbeak.

- ¿Qué tal estará Sirius?- preguntó Harry, acordándose.

- No... me hables... ahora- dijo Ron. Hermione le dio la razón.

El viaje a Hogwarts duró dos horas y media, menos que lo que tardaron en llegar desde el castillo a El Valle de Godric. Hermione calculó que en la ida habían tardado...

- Tres horas y media, sin contar que dormimos y que desayunamos, etc.

Divisaron el castillo de Hogwarts, y nunca se habían alegrado de verlo, junto con el inmenso Bosque Prohibido. Eran las 7 de la noche, por lo que nadie los vio llegar. El grifo aterrizó en un claro del bosque, cercano al final de éste. Desmontaron y fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual se encontraba tomando té con pastas con Dumbledore.

- Hombre, Harry- dijo Dumbledore -. Sybill dijo que tardaríais poco. Su tercera profecía verdadera. La tendré que volver a subir el sueldo de nuevo... Pero sentaos, sentaos- les dijo ofreciéndoles tres sillas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron, totalmente confusos, sin saber qué hacer o decir ante la asombrosa tranquilidad de Dumbledore ante la situación. Este volvió a hablar:

- Comed algo- les dijo- y después venid a mi despacho. La contraseña es Caramelos de Limón Muggles.

Harry, Ron y Hermione comieron las pastas, sin hambre. Hagrid les miraba sin decir nada. De vez en cuando una lágrima asomaba por su enmarañada barba. Harry volvió a imaginarse expulsado, pero quedándose como ayudante de Hagrid, llevando su bolsa. Cuando terminaron ­­­ de comer, se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore y Harry dio la contraseña a la gárgola, la cual se movió al instante dejando un hueco. Subieron por la ya conocida por Harry escalera de caracol, esperándose lo peor. Cuando iba a llamar con los nudillos a la puerta, resonó la voz de Dumbledore:

- Pasad, Harry, Ron, Hermione, pasad y acomodaos. Bueno- prosiguió- contádmelo todo.

Así pues, le contaron todo, desde lo del diario de Hermione (omitiendo las intimidades) hasta el regreso. Ahora se sentían más confiados de que no les expulsarían.

- Bueno, eso es todo, creo- terminó Ron.

Harry, Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca para preguntar cada uno una cosa, pero Dumbledore les silenció extendiendo una mano frente a sus caras

- Iré por partes- dijo- Lo primero: el pasadizo lo encontró Harry porque es el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor

- Perdone, profesor- interrumpió Ron- pero el que encontró el pasadizo fui yo.

- Bien, Ron, eso tiene una explicación: ¿Recuerdas que fuiste llevado al lago junto con las sirenas y los tritones por ser la persona a la que Harry más quería?- Ron asintió poniéndose como un tomate y Dumbledore prosiguió- Bien, pues aparte de genéticamente, los poderes obtenidos por ser heredero de un mago importante y poderoso, sea bueno o malo, también se traspasan mediante el cariño. Así, obtuviste de Harry una pequeña parte, sin quererlo, al igual que Hermione obtuvo otra un poquito más pequeña, y así a toda la gente que Harry quiere.

Harry pensó en Cho y en qué parte le habría tocado a ella. Era, también, un consuelo que no fuera la persona a la que más quería, por la vergüenza que habría sentido al                              rescatarla del lago y la que también le habría acosado si se hubiera enterado todo el colegio, incluida Violeta, la amiga de la Dama Gorda. Le consolaba pensar que quería más a Ron, su mejor amigo, que a la chica de sus sueños.

- A mí - interrumpió Dumbledore sus pensamientos- mi mujer me traspasó algo de su herencia de  Godric. Murió hace 50 años, de esclerosis múltiple incurable.

- Lo siento- dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a coro.

- Así que, de alguna forma, somos parientes, Harry. Los pasadizos los construyó Godric  para tener una medio más rápido de llegar a su casa. Fawkes te avisó que no entraras en el resto de las Torres, porque cada uno de los creadores de este colegio debía tener su propia torre en el castillo de Godric, y, al igual que este, debieron de crear monstruosas bestias (Slytherin el basilisco) y era más prudente no entrar. Respecto a lo que Helga y Rowena crearon, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Tercero: la visión que tuvo Harry. Eso, simplemente es que te trae recuerdos y es algo completamente normal, dentro de lo anormal de que a la gente no le ocurren esas cosas.

A Harry, sin saber por qué, se le ocurrió una pregunta:

- En el reloj de la casa de mis padres, las agujas de ellos estaban en "Muertos" y no había un "En peligro mortal", ¿por qué?

- Bien, Harry. Cuando una persona está muerta, "En peligro mortal" se trasforma en "Muertos". Cuando en 1º, 2º y 4º tú estabas en peligro mortal, tu aguja se situaría en el mismo sitio que la de tus padres y las letras cambiarían a "En peligro mortal". Las tres agujas estarían en "En peligro mortal", porque en ocasiones de peligro de muerte, tus padres reviven un trozo de sí mismos en ti, para ayudarte a superar el peligro y que no mueras.- dio por terminada la explicación y prosiguió.

_______________________________________________________________

FIIIIIIIIN!! Bueno, este a sido el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic... jeje, DEJAD REVIEWWW!!


	17. Explicaciones

**       Capitulo XVII******

**- Bueno,  creo que de la carta no hace falta explicar nada. Ella solita lo dice todo**

**- El grifo...  veamos, ¿sabéis lo que es un grifo? - los tres asintieron con la cabeza- cómo lo congelaron no lo sé, pero si sé que Godric y Rowena lo utilizaban para venir hasta aquí. Posiblemente, y me atrevo a decir probablemente, le haría el "petrificus totalus tempus". El petrificus totalus petrifica el cuerpo, pero si se deja el tiempo suficiente, este envejece. En cambio, el petrificus totalus tempus, quita la movilidad al cuerpo, y la petrifica en el tiempo, es decir, que aunque estuviera mil años en ese estado, como es el caso del grifo que ahora está cuidando Hagrid, seguiría igual de joven que antes. Debió de haber utilizado dicho encantamiento. Él y Rowena odiaban aparecerse, puesto que por medio de una aparición rápida y repentina de Salazar Slytherin la gente se enteró del romance que vivían. Por eso utilizaban los pasadizos para ir y el grifo para volver. Cuando el grifo volvía al castillo de Godric, éste mago utilizaba un Espejo de Hechizos para petrificarle. Un Espejo de Hechizos es un espejo con propiedades mágicas anormales, como el de Erised, pero que en este caso lo que hacía era comunicar visualmente dos lugares, en este caso este colegio y el sitio donde quedaba encerrado el grifo. Si intentas pasar por uno de estos espejos al otro lado, quedarás atrapado en el mundo de los Espejos, donde solo hay espejos y más espejos que te reflejan y acabas volviéndote loco porque ya no sabes ni quién es el verdadero tú, no sabes si eres un espejismo tuyo o si existes de verdad, ni si estas viéndote a ti o a tu reflejo. En realidad esa comunicación sirve para lanzar un hechizo que llega al objeto que esté inmediatamente detrás del espejo- ahora Harry, en sus recuerdos, se percató de un espejo situado detrás de donde el grifo dormitaba plácidamente, en el cual no se había fijado antes.**

**- En cuanto al canto de Fawkes, éste sólo canta en situaciones de peligro de muerte, lo que supone que detrás de las puertas debía haber algo peligroso. En la  torre Sur, la de Salazar, debe haber un basilisco, que lo inventó éste. En la Norte, la de Rowena, un hipogrifo, que surgió de un cruce entre un grifo (el inventado por Godric) y un unicornio. Los hipogrifos no son animales violentos, pero si Fawkes os prohibió entrar... sería porque el hipogrifo tenia el petrificus letargus, que es como el tempus, pero el receptor de ese hechizo despertará violentamente al menor ruido que oiga y matará a la persona que hizo el sonido que le despertó. Por eso Fawkes os avisó. En la Oeste, que es de Helga Hufflepuff, debe haber una creación suya peligrosa, como puede ser Ionistus, un peligroso y difícil cruce de una hormiga gigante y una mofeta. El resultado es un animal con aspecto de tejón y dientes largos y afilados.**

**-¿Alguna duda?- pregunt**

**-No- respondió Harry, pero en seguida rectificó- Sí, sí: ¿Cómo visitamos a mis padres si en realidad nosotros no viajamos en el giratiempo?**

**-¡Ah!, Casi se me olvida una de las más importantes cosas, tienes razón. Bien, los padres de Harry no siempre vivieron en El Valle de Godric. Antes vivían en Hogsmeade. Cuando se mudaron al Valle de Godric me dijeron que se mudaban porque un niño de 15 años que era Harry en el futuro y dos amigos suyos habían ido a advertirles de que Peter era el espía y no Sirius, y que Voldemort les iba a ir a matar el día de Halloween.  Pero vosotros no habéis viajado en el giratiempo: habéis hecho una regresión. ¿Sabéis lo que es un viaje astral? ¿No? Bueno, pues es una salida del cuerpo que hace el alma, el espíritu, normalmente por la noche, que es cuando dormimos. Todos los hacemos, aunque no nos acordemos. En ellos el alma se mueve por el mundo, atraviesa paredes y se comunica con otras personas y otras almas. Algunas personas que han logrado realizarlos conscientemente, despiertos, y que se acuerdan, dicen que se comunican por el pensamiento, telepáticamente, y otras dicen que el lenguaje es hablado. Estos viajes se pueden realizar a la casa del vecino, a otro país, o continente y algunas personas afirman haber estado en la Luna o en Júpiter. Se viaja a la velocidad del pensamiento. En cambio, lo que vosotros habéis hecho es una regresión: un viaje astral, pero retrocediendo al pasado. Vuestras almas debieron de ponerse de acuerdo en hacer la regresión y la hicisteis juntos, pero sólo se acuerda Harry porque era estar con su familia el deseo más profundo y desesperado de su corazón, y, aunque no pudo estar en cuerpo y alma, sólo en alma, se ha cumplido. Pero Harry lo recuerda en forma de viaje en el giratiempo porque su subconsciente debía relacionarlo con algo físico, perceptible por los sentidos, y lo relacionó con el giratiempo, con un viaje en el giratiempo, y de esa forma lo recuerda. Nosotros, los magos, podemos realizar viajes astrales y regresiones, pero los muggles sólo viajes astrales.**

**Dio por concluida la explicación y los mandó a dormir, o por lo menos, a la cama, aunque se quedaron en la Sala Común.**


	18. El Beso

**       Capitulo XVIII******

**Ya estaban a 21 de Marzo, y ese día comenzaba la primavera. Aquella misma mañana habían hacho el último examen del trimestre, que para su desgracia era de Pociones, y tenían toda la Semana Santa libre. También habían tenido durante las dos últimas semanas varios exámenes preparatorios para los T.I.M.O.S. Hermione les había obligado a hacer todos los deberes entre el día anterior y después de la comida de ese día. **

**- ¿Por qué no continuamos lo que dejamos a medias?- sugirió Harry. En la cara de Ron se reflejó su pensamiento: que a Harry se le había pegado la obsesión con los deberes de Hermione y le estaba  diciendo que debían terminar la tarea de pociones, la cual todavía no habían hecho.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con desconfianza.**

**-A viajar en el giratiempo de Hermione. Inventó un giratiempo, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- viajemos.**

**10 minutos más tarde se encontraban en la Sala Común, con la cadena del giratiempo rodeándoles el cuello y la capa invisible puesta.**

**-¿A donde quieren ir?- preguntó Harry.**

**-¿Que tal 10 años adelante?- sugirió Ron pícaramente.**

**- Bien, allá vamos.**

**Aparecieron el Hogsmeade, 10 años adelante. En la capilla se celebraba una boda: la de Ron y Hermione. Los del presente se sonrojaron. Cuando se dieron el "si, quiero" y se besaron, el Ron del presente tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la besó. Los Ron y Hermione de la boda, se volvieron y al verse besándose 10 años más jóvenes recordando aquella escena, sonrieron a Harry y le guiñaron un ojo.**

**Fin**

**No saben lo triste que me pone terminar este gira, pero todo lo bueno se acaba. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. Si me quieres escribir pueden hacerlo a neferureeresmas.com Gracias.**


End file.
